Wake Up Call
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Sasori should have guessed…the strange obsession the blond had for the Uchiha. The blond's expression at the mention of the Uchiha's name. Hatred? No…it was definitely something other than that… ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuuden or any characters in it and I certainly do not own the song.

Summary: Sasori should have guessed…the strange obsession the blond had for the Uchiha. The blond's expression at the mention of the Uchiha's name. Hatred? No…it was definitely something other than that…

-

WAKE UP CALL 

_**I didn't hear what you were saying**_

_**I live on raw emotion baby**_

_**I answer questions never maybe**_

_**So who the hell are you to say we**_

_**Never would have made it babe**_

It was raining. A certain redhead sat working with his puppets. Only a small lamp lit up the desk where the S-class criminal was working, sharpening the weapons for his puppets. Scrolls were spread across the desk.

Long silky blond hair spread across the pillow, a clay-sculptor's eyes fluttered open. A small yawn escaped his mouth as he rose from the bed and stretched himself. Slowly, the said blond strolled towards the desk where the redhead was working.

The redhead immediately stopped his work when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his neck. He couldn't really feel the touch, of course, for he was a puppet, but then a hand slide over his cylindrical-shaped heart and he definitely felt that.

Sasori winced. "Deidara, how many times did I tell you not to do that?" He then felt the blond pulled away from him. Sasori cursed himself for saying that. Even though he would not admit it, it felt pretty nice when the blond hugged him. Even though he could not really feel, he still felt the slight warmth where the blond had touched him.

"Morning danna, un." Said the blond.

Lightning flashed, casting shadows across the room. "In case you didn't notice, it's raining right now." Sasori stated, not even turning to look at the blond. He knew that the blond was going to train his left eye to repel the sharingan, it had been a daily schedule for the blond. "No point getting yourself soaked in the rain, you know?"

The blond gave out a laugh, "Well danna, a little rain wouldn't hurt me un." Sasori turned and faced the blond as the blond continued, "Besides, I have to train if I want to defeat Itachi un." The blond clenched his fists tightly and Sasori could see the hatred in Deidara's eyes when he mentioned the name. No, wait… it wasn't hatred that he saw in the clay-sculptor's eyes…it was something else, but what was it?

_**If you needed love**_

_**Well then ask for love**_

_**Could have given love**_

_**Now I'm taking love**_

_**And it's not my fault**_

_**Cause you both deserve**_

_**What is coming now**_

_**So don't say a word**_

It was six in the Akatsuki base. Sasori handed in the report on his solo mission to the leader and proceeded to get back to his room. Even though he denied that, the redhead really missed his blond clay-sculptor after being away for almost a month for some stupid solo mission.

The leader had asked Sasori to go undercover as some kid in an orphanage to assassinate an orphan with some kind of bloodline-limit. The redhead accomplished the mission way too easily and he was already home a week earlier than the supposed time.

He strolled along the corridor, not making a sound because he wouldn't want any trouble from any sleep-deprived Akatsuki member (specifically Hidan). He knew very well that he would be annoyed to no end if he were to accidentally wake the Jashinist.

Finally the redhead reached the room he shared with his blond partner. His hand reached out to turn the doorknob but then he found out that it was locked. He frowned and was about to knock and yell at his blond partner to open up, but then he heard something that made him froze instantly.

Strings of moans came out of the room. The noise wasn't really loud, but Sasori could hear them because he was standing right in front of the room. He recognized one of the voices belonged to his blond partner. There was also another voice, a deeper one. It didn't take the redhead long to realize the situation.

_**Wake up call**_

_**Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Care about me?**_

_**I don't think so.**_

The said redhead burst into the room, breaking the door down. His maroon eyes widened as they took in the view in front of him.

Lips locking with his lover, Deidara's eyes widened at the sight of his danna entering the room. He immediately broke the kiss and pushed his dark-haired lover away. Deidara's hand found its way towards the blanket and he covered his naked body with it. His dark-haired lover on the other hand, was only in boxers.

"Danna un…" His cerulean eyes were widened in shock.

His dark-haired lover turned towards Sasori and the information immediately registered itself in Sasori's mind that it was none other than Uchiha Itachi. Anger burned inside of the redhead all of a sudden.

"What is the meaning of this, Deidara!?" Sasori hissed as he glared at the said Uchiha who was smirking at him.

"I un…" Deidara tried to say something but no words came out. He merely clenched the white sheets around him.

"It's a surprise to see you, Sasori." Said the Uchiha as he stood up and walked towards Sasori and stood next to him. The redhead's eyes widened when he heard what the raven said to him, "For your information, we have been doing this ever since you left on that mission." A smirk appeared on the raven's face, "Was thinking to stop on the day that you were supposed to come back from your mission, but my… weren't you a week early?"

_**Six foot tall**_

_**Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here? I don't think so.**_

Raged, Sasori landed, or tried to land a punch on the Uchiha's handsome face, but the Uchiha dodged the punch just in time. The redhead then directed his cold eyes towards his blond partner. "I'll deal with you later."

The puppeteer then activated his chakra stings and attached them towards the Sandaime kazekage puppet that he summoned from his scroll. He swore to himself to destroy the Uchiha once and for all.

The battle ended when leader and the other Akatsuki members rushed into the room and stopped the fight. Hidan's scythe was pointed towards Sasori's heart, threatening to send Sasori to Jashin if Sasori would not stop his crazy act.

Sasori glared at the Uchiha who was held down by Kisame. The raven was still smirking at him, which made Sasori want to dash towards the raven and poison him with his poison-dipped weapons, but the scythe over his heart told him that he should rethink about that.

_**Would have bled to make you happy**_

_**You didn't need to treat me badly**_

_**And now you beat me at my own game**_

_**And now I find you sleeping soundly**_

_**And your lovers screaming loudly**_

_**Hear a sound and hit the ground**_

It was a year after the incident, Sasori and Deidara were assigned on the mission to retrieve the Shukaku and they successfully did so, but then a platoon was set up to retrieve the Shukaku host – Gaara. It was told that the kyubi-jinchuriki was among the platoon.

Time to extract his revenge. Sasori thought as he chuckled inwardly and told Itachi not to think badly of him if he were to retrieve the kyubi. Itachi merely kept quiet and stared at Sasori.

But then, the blond bomber decided to take matters into his own hands and decided to pursue the kyubi-jinchuriki by himself. How cocky! Thought the puppeteer, but maybe that was what that made the puppeteer fall so deeply in love with the blond clay-sculptor. Even though the redhead reasoned that that was merely lust that he felt for the blond and not love, still everyone in the Akatsuki knew better (especially after the Itachi incident).

Sasori had even told the leader (more like, threatened the leader) not to give him or Deidara any solo missions and had even suggested that he and Deidara were to stay in inns instead of the Akatsuki base. The leader granted the first one but not the latter, because Kakuzu was not happy with the extra expenses if Sasori and Deidara were to stay in inns.

Sasori even made sure that his blond partner was always tired every night (ahem…) to try to cheat on him. That was unless they have missions that require them to stay awake whole night.

Anyway, as the story goes in Shippuuden… Sakura and Chiyo killed Sasori. Blood trickled down the corner of Sasori's mouth and only one thing came into his mind was…the incident where he found out that Deidara had cheated on him with Itachi.

'_Oh shit…'_ Thought the redhead as his mind went blank. He knew this time he would be away from the blond for a long long time…

END

A/n: O.o okay…R&R un. The ending was done in haste XD don't kill me, I was too lazy…Anyway, I've made an ItaDeiSaso AMV with the same song. ) So, please feel free to watch it on youtube. My account on youtube is Kyuuka666...


End file.
